Swinging With The Boats
by Marlode
Summary: In an alternate universe Renji and Kyoraku own two major art companies. They become attracted to one another, and when their companies are joined, what will their enemies do to split them apart? Rare pairing! WARNING: GuyxGuy


**Hey! Sorry if there is (there probably is) OOCness :) **

**WARNING: GuyxGuy, no hate, if you don't like then leave.**

**Something a little different, rare pairing, alternate universe! :D**

**I love reviews! Cookies for you! If you review please? ;)**

**And I love you guys for reading :D**

**I don't own Bleach, nope!**

**HERE WE GO!**

**~Marlode~**

**Swinging With The Boats**

**Chapter One**

Shunsui Kyoraku shook his head at the mass amount of boats littering the harbor. They were all beautiful, and they were of varying shapes and sizes. Small, medium, big… he had no idea what they were all called. But he did know that they were all his; and there were about seventy of them. A small army had been left to him by his grandfather—who wasn't technically his father. But the man had raised him, died, and left him with a huge amount of money; and many, many ships.

"Ah Yama- jii, what am I supposed to do with all this?"

All of the boat's keys had been given to him, all in separate boxes; seventy of them. All of the boxes were very nice, but honestly, he had never showed an interest in boats, so maybe he should just sell them all?

'Nah,' Shunsui thought, 'the Old Man gave them to me; 'sides, I don't need any more money, he gave me enough… not that I didn't have a grand amount to begin with.'

As he began walking down the lamp lit dock his phone began to vibrate, and as he fished it out of his white pants pocket a loud voice blared through the speakers; "MISTER KYORAKU!"

"Ahh, my sweet Nanao- chaan! How are you faring?" Shunsui melodiously responded.

"K-Y-O-R-A-K-U. Where. Are. You?" Nanao screeched uncharacteristically.

"Lovely Nanao- chan, whatever is the matter? Am I supposed to be somewhere in particular?"

He heard several puffs of breath as Ise Nanao attempted to calm herself.

"As of now, I am running your party, that YOU wanted to have for the opening of your new art gallery. And that YOU are supposed to make a speech at."

Kyoraku got into a black BMW with his chauffer in the driver's seat.

"Hold on Nanao- chan…"

"NO! WAI—"

Kyoraku moved his hand to cover the phone speaker as he spoke to his chauffer/bodyguard Chad.

"Sado, if you would please drive to the—wherever my party is being held, you know, that party… today…"

"Hai, sir. Miss Nanao gave me your schedule before you insisted that I bring you here…"

Kyoraku chuckled, "Alright, thank you Sado- san."

Shunsui brought his phone back up to his ear,

"Please continue Nanao- chan."

"…As I was saying. THE Abarai Renji is going to be there; he owns a huge corporation also involved in art."

"Ah, you mean 'The Zabimaru Collection'?"

"Yes sir."

"That man is not very public, I do not believe I have ever seen him before."

"No Mister Kyoraku, it is simply that you never watch the television in your mansion."

"My, my, I bet he is old and stuffy; just like my mansion. How boring—he must have many years of experience to own a corporation that large and to have it run that efficiently."

"Well Mister Kyoraku, he was trained by the owner of 'Kuchiki Industries', Kuchiki Byakuya. And our corporation is very large as well sir; and well run."

Shunsui smiled, "I know Nanao- chan, you do an excellent job."

"Alright, well I expect you to arrive soon, ten minutes!"

"That might not be possible…"

"Goodbye Mister Kyoraku."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Kyoraku enters a luxuriously large and magnificently organized masterpiece of a building; a building and art gallery that he owns. He is firstly greeted by his long time friend Ukitake Juushiro.

The white haired man's face lights up in joy as he spots his long time friend, "Kyoraku!" he exclaims as he runs over. Then he frowns slightly, "You are late, you have given poor Miss Nanao a terrible time!" But then he smiles, "However, I am very glad that you are here now."

Then Nanao approaches,

"Mister Kyoraku, please come this way; you must come to greet Abarai Renji, and then make your speech." Ise shifted her glasses upwards. "And you are five minutes past the ten minutes I had specifically told you to arrive to," she said with a slight grimace.

"I am sorry, Nanao- chan, the traffic was horrendous. Crazy people run amok at night," Shunsui sighed dramatically.

"Here he is," she whispered as they approached a group of people.

Kyoraku walked up to the oldest looking man in the group, hearing a muffled "Hold on…!" from Nanao.

Shunsui held his hand out, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Abarai Renji." He said smiling.

The man chuckled, "I am Kuchiki Genrei. Why don't you try again."

'Oh dear, maybe I should have waited a bit to see who was who, neh?' thought Kyoraku, who bowed his head and said "My apologies. I suppose I shall guess until I find the right one?"

He heard muffled laughter as he went from person to person, skipping the women courteously, and although he was laughing at himself, he felt a little foolish. He had not even turned around to face the other half of the circle of people yet.

"Gentlemen," a rough, throaty, husky voice said "Why don't we stop playing games, neh?"

Kyoraku turned to the owner of that delicious voice, and was faced with a gorgeous man.

"Mister Kyoraku, I am Abarai Renji, and it is very nice to meet you," the red head said as he reached down, took Shunsui's limp hand and shook it.

Renji Abarai was tall, and muscular, dressed in a black suit, black shirt, and red tie. His red hair was braided so it hung down the side of his shoulder, and he had a black piece of fabric sewn with crimson flowers covering his entire forehead, and the tops of his eyebrows; how wonderfully peculiar.

Kyoraku nodded, "It is, ah, a pleasure to meet you as well Sir Abarai."

'Where has my voice gone?' wondered the normally flippant, brown haired man.

"Mister Kyoraku, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private about business matters?"

Those perfectly shaped lips were moving, and those crimson, brown eyes were looking at him, and that beautiful voice was saying… what was it saying?

"Mister Kyoraku?"

Shunsui blinked repeatedly, "I'm very sorry, Sir Abarai. You wanted to do what?"

'I know what I want, to ram your young body up against a wall and assault your mouth among other things.' Thought Kyoraku, 'Did I really just think that? And this man looks very young, early twenties maybe, and I am approaching forty. Does this make me a pervert?'

"To talk about business, Mister Kyoraku."

"My apologies for not hearing you the first time Sir Abarai, let us go to another part of the building. If you would excuse us gentlemen."

Both men nodded their heads to the group and headed off.

**In an Empty Part of the Building Away from the Party**

"So, Sir Renji Abarai, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Mister Kyoraku, I would like to propose the offer that we combine both of our companies, into two entities that would work together and support the other."

'Whoa, that's pretty major,' surmised Kyoraku.

"And what would we each gain from this Sir Abarai?"

Renji smirked, and I began to suspect that this man was not all as proper as Byakuya Kuchiki is and had supposedly trained him to be.

"I have done my research on you, Mister Kyoraku; we seem to share the same ideals, and we can keep the balance in the market. The other companies only seem to care about making money, and about dwarfing the others in their way."

I nodded; this unfortunately seemed to be true in most cases nowadays.

"Mister Kyoraku, I believe that we can keep the art that we cherish from being overrun by these greedy bastar—ahem."

I grinned; I was beginning to like this boy more and more.

"By these greedy others, who are not all about presenting original art, or making it for the world to enjoy. We, and the others who work with us put our hearts into creating these pieces of art; and we cannot let it be demeaned be gluttonous, irresponsible companies who only care for the benefit of the money."

I started clapping, which earned a pair of widened eyes from Abarai.

"How wonderful! I agree."

"Wait, Mister Kyoraku I want you to be sure, to think about this thoroughly—"

"I am a simple minded man Sir Abarai, and I do not believe you have any malicious intentions towards my company or I."

The boy looked at me for a while longer, before bursting out into a huge smile, and moving closer to me and pulling me into a hug to pat, no, more like 'pound' me on the back.

I grunted from the impact of the flat of his hand, and he backed away, still smiling childishly, and bowing his head.

"Thank you very much Mister Kyoraku, the paperwork will be given to your secretaries and legal advisors—and I can have copies delivered to your office."

Kyoraku waved his hand lazily, "Yah, yah Abarai, that's fine."

Renji looked at Shunsui for a while longer; in the midst of his excitement to tell the man about the business deal, he had overlooked how the man looked on the outside, and how good looking he was in person. His wavy brown hair was probably longer than Renji's own, and Kyoraku's tan skin was as dark as his. He had a strong jaw, and puppy dog eyes. He was taller than Renji even; what a feat! And his demeanor was so calm and relaxing; it made Renji want to go to Starbucks and order a drink with this man while talking about art. And he was lean and muscular too.

'This guy is very handsome,' thought Renji, 'And he is also approaching his forties, is he too old? Hold up, too old for what? A relationship? I just met him face to face! But I have been researching him…'

"Renji, would you like to have a drink with me tomorrow? You could come to my place."

'Oh dear, my voice has taken on a mind of its own. The boy is not going to say yes.'

"I would like that, Kyoraku."

'Oh God, why did I accept that?'

'Oh my, he accepted!'

"Well," Renji clears his throat, "we should get back to your party. I heard that you were going to make a speech?"

"Yes, let's go back; I would not want Nanao having a heart attack if I did not show."

"I see… Are you two, together?" Renji asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Kyoraku shivered when he saw that lusciously brown neck stretch to the side and… were those tattoos trailing down the side of the young man's neck? Oh ho hoo!

"No, Sir Abarai—Nanao is a mother hen to me, and at the same time also like a daughter." Kyoraku supplied.

"Ah. So what time shall we meet?"

"Around Twelve I think; lunch shall be prepared! And I suspect that your secretaries will be able to locate directions to get to my house?"

Renji nodded, grinning. "That sounds perfect. Well, shall we go?" and the red haired man turned to walk back towards the party, leaving Kyoraku with a perfect view of his tight, black pant clad ass.

'My goodness, that is what the youngsters these days would call 'hot,' smiled Kyoraku as he followed Renji into the party once again; thinking about Abarai's 'hotness' while preparing himself to make a speech in front of his many friends… and hidden enemies.

**Walaaaah! :)**

**I would LOVE reviews, and no hate, and just nice reviews, and yeah! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Wishing the happiest to you,**

**~Marlode~**


End file.
